


crismas presnt

by Wendles1967



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Bredlik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendles1967/pseuds/Wendles1967
Summary: The Ghost of Christmas Present is well sus.
Kudos: 7





	crismas presnt

**Author's Note:**

> I love bredlik poetry. [Explanation here.](https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/krishrach/my-name-rach-i-like-to-rite)  
> [Read by the magnificent Alasdair Stuart!](https://youtu.be/GH8SEHc5vRs?t=1h30m35s)

my naem is Goste  
an wen its nite  
and Scrooge’s fear  
is burnin brite,  
i showe him scenes  
al round the globe,  
an challeng him  
to tuch my robe.


End file.
